Akatsuki Detention Center
by WolfFrenzy5
Summary: Deidara has murdered 23 children do to his hunger.he never thought he would be caught but one day his luck turns and a mysterious red head named Sasori captures him and takes him to a Crazy house but How can Dei be cured if the cops are just as twisted!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Captured

Hey guys my totally epic mind gave me this idea and well…. I can't keep it from you anymore! This is a story about Deidara entering a twisted detention center for crazy people (of course Sasodei) but why would crazy people be put there when the cops who work there are just as twisted including one special red head who happens to be a cop? How will Deidara survive this house of horror? Oh ya before we begin this * means I have changed pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters but I do own Shiro**

Deidara walked the calm streets of who knows were. He looked down knowing he had murdered yet again. Deidara hated his hunger for children… it drove him to do terrible things. Deidara doesn't remember much from his attacking's but he does know that he has killed twenty-three little brats.

Deidara watched calmly not worrying about much in life only were would he sleep next and nothing about food; sometimes thinking about edible things made Deidara sick.

Deidara felt somewhat in peace until suddenly he slammed into an unfamiliar body, falling to the ground. Deidara looked up angrily to see a red head in a weird outfit hovering above him, smirking. Deidara stared at the evil in this mans mushy brown eyes but quickly snapped out of his daze and stood up.

"Watch were your going, un!" Deidara spat at the red head of doom. (A/N XD Dei will be calling him that for awhile!)

"Im terribly sorry, you wouldn't happen to be Deidara Iwa would you?"

Deidara stared at the red head of doom for a few seconds, dumbfounded, how did this complete stranger know his name?

"Um, how the fuck did you learn my name Mr. Red head of doom, un?"

The red heads smirk increased.

"Perfect."

Deidara didn't even have two seconds to process in his mind what was happening when he was pressed against a weird looking car and handcuffed soon being pushed into the same car.

"What the fu-"

"Shut up brat. You're under arrest for the murder of twenty-two children."

"Twenty-two? I killed twenty-three, un!"

"One lived and is now safely being kept until the trauma in his mind relaxes and he can think clearly."

"Ok well were are you taking me, un?"

"The Akatsuki Detention center."

Deidara's eyes widened as the red head shut the door and hopped into the front seat soon turning the car on and driving away.

"W-what! A-akatsuki b-but that's for really messed up people, un!"

"Brat! You murdered twenty-two children! Trust me your under the Akatsuki category."

Deidara gulped and he looked out the window. Well… at least he knew were he was going to be sleeping. (A/N yup with a bunch of other Sociopaths that's a rank up for you dei!)

After around an hour of sitting in the back seat of this danm car they pulled up to a large metal gate. The red head of doom rolled down his window and pressed a button that was attached to an intercom. After a few seconds a fuzzy voice appeared, obviously female. (A/N ten points to whoever can guess who it is!)

"_What is your reason for being here?"_

"Its Sasori Akasuna now, Konan open the gate I caught the blonde." (A/N ok whoever said konan wright ten on your invisible score keeper: D)

"_Deidara Iwa?"_

"Yes now OPEN!"

"_Ok, ok calm down."_

Suddenly the large gates creaked and moved outward allowing enough room for the car to easily ride through. When the car reached the other side the gate creaked close. Deidara looked ahead to see a large grey building not to far away. Deidara looked around the building to see police almost everywhere along with people in pure white clothes. Deidara's heart sank when he realized they were the ones who were crazy… Deidara wasn't crazy he simply had an…. Addiction.

Deidara felt even worse when the car stopped and the red head of doom stepped out of the car, opened the back door, and pulled Deidara out of it.

"Welcome to your home away from home… if you even have one."

The red head pulled Deidara and even though Deidara should be screaming, kicking, trying to get away before it was too late something made Deidara follow this odd red head. Deidara looked at the people in white curiously… one of them was starring at Deidara… he had white hair and some weird necklace that was a circle with a triangle in it.

"THERES A FUCKING NEWBIE IN THE FUCKING HELL HOUSE!" the man screamed so loud it made Deidara flinch which was answered with a grin from the man telling Deidara they were now friends whether Deidara wanted to be or not.

The red head pulled Deidara's attention away from the man and too the opening door that Deidara was soon pulled into. When Deidara got it was surprisingly… active. There were people in the Red police uniform everywhere pointing guns at Deidara. The red head pulled Deidara over to a counter were a woman with blue hair was sitting, typing. She looked up and smiled sweetly at the completely freaked out Deidara.

"Oh! You must be Deidara Iwa right?"

Deidara nodded slowly glancing at one of the police and then back at the woman.

"Well hello my name is Konan and well put you in team…."

Konan starting typing again and then stopped.

"Team hope!"

"Team what, un?"

"Team hope dear! There are many teams here with different names such as pride, destiny, love, and others. But I've got a feeling about you so well set you in team hope."

Deidara slowly nodded again.

"And since Sasori here found you we will…"

Konan started typing again but stopped after a minute.

"We will assign him as her case officer."

"My what, un?"

"Case officer. He will help you get better dear."

"Oh… but… there's nothing wrong with me, un…"

Deidara looked down at his feet not daring to make eye contact with Konan… She was so nice why couldn't she be Deidara's case officer instead of red head of doom? Instead of being put with facts about what was wrong with Deidara Konan smiled understanding.

"Oh I know sweety but you are still having life problems so we want to help that's why Sasori oh so kindly brought you here."

Oh so kindly? If she call slamming someone against a car roughly handcuffing them and then shoving them into that same care kind this woman needs help herself.

"Now Sasori please show Dei dear to his room."

Sasori nodded and pulled Deidara through many automatic doors until the made it to a automatic door that had the word "HOPE" over it. Sasori Clicked a button and the door opened. Deidara was finally unhand cuffed and pushed inside to hear the automatic door slam closed.

Deidara looked around the rectangle shaped room to see around eight or nine doors that were hand opened a table in the middle of the room, a tv, and a lot of chairs.

Deidara walked into the room examining the walls that were plastered with bad pictures of who knows what making the real color undetermined.

Deidara jumped when seven of the Eight doors opened and people in white walked out forming somewhat of a circle around Deidara. Deidara had no clue who any of them were except one the man that was outside. He walked over and gave Deidara a bone crushing hug.

"WELCOME DIP-SHIT! JASHIN-SAMA TOLD ME YOU WOULD BE ON OUR TEAM!"

The man let go of Deidara and he gasped for air.

"W-wait who told you, un?"

The other six people rolled their eyes and groaned and Deidara could have swore he heard one of them say "Oh here we go again"

"JASHIN-SAMA IS MY LORD! THE ONE WHO MAKES THE WORLD RIGHT TH-"

A boy with bird hair that was black stepped up and slapped his hand over The other mans mouth.

"Hidan! Enough already we get it!"

Hidan moved the boys hand frowning.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME SASUKE! Anyways So Dip-shit what's your name?"

"Deidara Iwa, un"

Deidara saw a light sparkle in Sasuke's eyes or maybe he was just imagining that.

" GOOD NEWS GIRLY YOU GET YOUR OWN ROOM SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHARE WITH THE REST OF US MEN!" (A/N uh oh)

Deidara's eye twitched at this.

"Um Hidan?

"Yessss~"

"IM A GUY, UN!"

"Oh Danm! Err um I mean… I… Knew that?"

Sasuke laughed slightly and the touched Deidara's long blonde hair.

"This is the hair of a girl… how are you… and your body figure."

"LOOK I KNOW I RESEMBLE A GIRL IN MANY WAYS BUT DAMMIT IMA GUY, GUY, GUY, UN!"

"Ok, ok no need to blow your top."

Deidara didn't know what it was but something about Sasuke made Deidara… uncomfortable.

Soon Deidara had learned everyone that was on his team: Hidan, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Kabuto, Tobi, Shino, and Shiro. So far Deidara liked Shiro and Hidan the most but they were both weird… Hidan kept talking about his "god" and Shiro was always talking about how he is lord of demons and his brothers would break him out of this place soon… ya their weird… but that's ok because so was Deidara.

Hidan, Shiro, and Deidara sat in a circle in the middle of the floor not talking to any other team members but Deidara knew Sasuke and Tobi were watching him… why? Deidara had no clue. Shiro examined Deidara for a few minutes then said in an unusually familiar tone… just like the red head of dooms tone.

"I don't see how they thought you were a girl."

"That's what im sayin, un!"

Yup Deidara sure did like Shiro.

"Hmm well your mouth hands are quite interesting but I do-"

Suddenly the automatic door flew open and three people walked in: Some one with a weirdly long tongue, The red head of doom, and some one who looked like an older version of Sasuke.

"Bed time," The weirdly long tongue dude spoke first," Deidara Iwa jus-st to let you know I am Orochimaru and this-s-s is-s-s Itachi and well you already know…"

Deidara was waiting for something that would make his day.

"S-s-s-s-sas-s-s-sori"

Deidara burst into laughter rolling on the ground and Orochimaru face palmed.

"Really! Really! Does-s-s-s everyone have to make fun of the way I talk?"

Deidara immediately stopped understanding that pain.

Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke, yanked him up, and pulled him into room two… Deidara was confused because he saw fear in Sasuke's eyes and evil pleasure in Itachi and Orochimaru's. Soon Deidara noticed that someone had gripped his hair and then they suddenly yanked it up to were Deidara shrieked in pain and was forced from his sitting position to stand. Deidara watched in pain as the only ones who seemed to notice were Shiro and Hidan but they starred for only a few seconds then fled to rooms three and four.

Deidara was pulled to room five and felt his arm be gripped be a familiar touch that comforted him until the once gently touch grew hard and Deidara was thrown onto the wall and he slowly slid down wincing at the new pain in his back.

Deidara looked up to see the door closed and the red head of doom standing there with an evil smirk glued to his face.

"Welcome to hell brat. I hope you enjoy your stay!"

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Poor Dei! This is not at all how Sasori acts later you will be shocked actually! But yup that's chapter one! And I even added me in it :D since all my friends say I should go in a crazy house!

Actually this story was inspired by my older sister who was sent to one of these a few months ago… I went to go visit her and decided to make a story about it…(but my sister wasn't beaten or anything!)

I hope you liked it if you have any questions or idea's let me know and I might put them in or at the beginning of the next chapter! Please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2 Fear

Chapter 2

Fear

Hey guy's chapter two is here! WOOT! This chapter is well…. Er…. Hmm… well you'll just have to find out for your self! I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter and my usual readers! You guys are epic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters I do own Shiro.**

Deidara starred at the red head of doom and gulped.

"B-but Konan said tha-"

"Konan doesn't run this place! Hell she doesn't even know we torture you danm crack heads here!"

Deidara starred wide eyed at the red head.

"Are you sure your not suppose to be in here instead of me, un?"

Deidara suddenly regretted his words when a fist came in contact with his bottom jaw. Deidara shrieked in pain has he heard a small crack from his bone. The hell? Did that bastard just crack Deidara's jaw?

"Shut the fuck up brat. This is how its going to work… everyone in this pace gets picked by a cop here… and well my last favorite died last week so you're my new favorite."

Deidara's eyes widened and he felt like he was ganna pass out.

Deidara watched as the red head stood up and gave Deidara a chilling "I want to rip your bones apart" look that made Deidara shiver. A second later The red head left Deidara's room and Deidara crawled to the corner, leaving a small blood trail, and started to rock himself singing.

"In the life of hunger and hurt… Believe, dream, Believe,

In the house of torture and pain….. Believe, dream, Believe,

When the rain falls down and the white fades to blue…. Believe, dream, Believe,

The one you thought was your enemy will rejoice and love by your side… Believe, dream, beli-"

Deidara stopped singing the song his mother taught him when Deidara was very little and started to cry.

"H-how the hell did I get m-myself I-into this, un?" (A/N hmm… well the 23 or 22 children thing kinda makes since."

Sasori stepped out of the pestering blonde's room to see Itachi in the middle of team hopes main room. Sasori walked over and was greeted by Itachi's evil grin.

"So Saso-kun how did it go?"

Sasori ignored what Itachi called him and stared at the raven with his normal bored expression.

"Well I guess… he is probably still confused about how he only killed Twenty-two children."

"Oh right. What's the story behind that anyways?"

"Five years ago he attacked my cousin… Gaara… The danm brat thought he had killed Gaara but he didn't… everyone had thought Gaara had runaway what with his whole emo crap but the day after that I found him at my door step… when we got him in good shape he started thinking that everyone was working with Deidara to kill him… so that's why he's here now."

"Ah I see… but wait doesn't that mean that tomorrow when everyone is let outside they will meet?"

Sasori shrugged.

"well wont that be interesting Saso-kun?"

"Not really."

Itachi frowned but Sasori hardly cared instead of sticking around and waiting for Orochimaru to finish his… business… with Sasuke, Sasori left the main building and headed for the parking lot.

Sasori said good bye to Konan… Useless bitch… and walked to his cop car.

Sasori couldn't stop thinking about that blonde brat... What the fuck? Everytime Sasori tried to think of something different, like his puppets, but instead the thought of hitting Deidara kept popping up. Should Sasori really have hit something that seemed so fragile?

Sasori walked up to his car and unlocked the door followed by getting in and driving out of the Area towards his house.

Sasori shouldn't be thinking about whether or not the brat was fragile… That danm blonde almost murdered Gaara. And now Sasori's own cousin was stuck in that Hell house with Kakashi as his case officer… that wasn't good and it made Sasori wanted to rip someone's insides out when he thought about what the white haired perv did to Gaara. (A/N Sasori don't you think your being a little hypocritical?)

Sasori kept processing what Deidara did trying to remind himself that the brat deserves to be there… but then again so does Sasori… After all Sasori killed people on a regular basis.

No… Stop Sasori. Stop thinking of excuses the brat isn't fragile, he does deserve it, and he will die there.

Sasori pulled into his drive way and got out of the car, locking it, and headed towards his door.

Deidara finally managed to calm down and stop crying. The sad thing about Deidara's mother was that she never really loved Deidara… in fact at age eleven. when Deidara made his first clay bird, his mother tried to sell him but Deidara's father denied letting him go.

Deidara stood up , Dizzy, and stumbled over to his small white bed. Deidara soon made it over there without falling and then he collapsed onto the bed drifting into a nightmare of his mother being murdered by The red head of doom.

Deidara's dream was odd because his mother, in fact, had been murdered by a mysterious creature… The police never figured out who or what killed Deidara's mother so Deidara really didn't have any one to blame but himself. Maybe if Deidara hadn't been a mutant freak with mouths on his ands and chest he wouldn't be here, maybe his mother would have loved him, maybe… maybe Sasori would love him…

Deidara's dream took a sudden turn when the red head crawled over the trembling Deidara, licking Deidara's mother's blood off of his face.

"_What's wrong brat? Your mother didn't love or want you anyways. I did you a favor by killing the danm bitch."_

Deidara's eyes flew up and he was gasping for air. Deidara had had nightmares before but… that was just… different.

Deidara touched his bottom jaw and winced at the pain. Deidara would bet a Hundred bucks to Hidan that there was a huge bruise.

When Deidara went outside he saw his two friends Shiro and Hidan and was proven right when Shiro started holding back laughter and Hidan blurted out…

"What the Fuck happened to your face?"

"I got punched, un."

"Well no duh dip shit! That's the obvious answer! Give us some Danm details!"

"Fine, fine, un!"

Deidara walked over and sat down in the circle of the three.

"I told the red head of doom that he should be in here… not me and he punched me… I think he cracked my jaw bone, un."

"Danm that sucks."

Deidara nodded and looked over at Shiro who hadn't said a word.

"Shiro are you naturally Quiet, un?"

Shiro nodded and Deidara blinked.

"Why, un?"

"Because… I cant let people know my plan."

"Plan, un?"

Deidara saw Hidan roll his eyes at the corner of Deidara's right eye which got Deidara thinking. What was this plan? Obviously he's talked about it if it earned an eye roller from Hidan.

"My brothers and sisters… they told me last night a small error in our last plan so now I have to wait a little longer."

"Brothers and sisters, un? Who are they, un?"

"the color demons."

"Who?"

"Logi, Pejjijjidian, Cupid, Aphrodite, Cyclone, Misuiki, Doom, and Thore."

"um ok… what's the plan, un?"

"Classified. Sorry Dei"

Deidara nodded but turned his attention away when he heard a whistle. Deidara rested his eyes on Itachi who was standing at the main door.

"Outside now." Itachi ordered and Deidara watched as everyone walked over to the door.

"Well come on Brat."

Deidara jumped when he heard the red head of dooms voice whisper in his ear which earned a satisfied chuckle.

Deidara frowned, stood up, and walked over to the door trying to get away from the red head as much as possible which failed in the end since Sasori followed him.

Deidara didn't look at Sasori one bit, that was hard, but Deidara sure did feel Sasori's mushy brown eyes on him the whole trip to outside.

When Deidara walked outside he noticed that the area was large and fenced with a basketball court, tables, free room filled with grass, and a swing set…. Don't you think were a little old for a swing? Deidara was soon proven wrong when a smaller blonde walked over and sat on the swing who was soon greeted by Sasuke and it shocked Deidara that Sasuke started pushing the laughing blonde boy.

Deidara looked around at the people sighed…. Deidara has to get out of here…. But how?

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sorry if this was short (im being rushed) I hope this chapter explains Dei's little misunderstanding.

Aww Dei's mommy tried to sell him yay for his daddy!

Someone murdered Dei's mom! Hmmm I wonder who it could be but… WAIT you should already know! Of course I know but you guys are ganna have to figure it out :D !

There isn't much else to say about this chapter but I enjoyed writing it (typing) and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!

Don't forget to review and feel free to ask me any questions you have!


	3. Chapter 3 Mad

**Chapter 3**

Mad

Hey guys chapter three is here… I love this chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. This chapter is so dramatic XD how did I do it…. GASP I. am. Magical. i. say! I had some interesting conversations about chapter two with my fans… you guys are so funny. Reading your reviews just makes my day (Which is saying a lot considering my days suck) thanks for all the support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character's I do own Shiro**

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara looked around the outside play ground for the crazies. Many things caught his eye but what made him focus the most was a red haired boy starring wide eyed at Deidara.

"Um… may I help yo-"

Suddenly the boy screamed louder then Hidan and Deidara jumped at this emo looking spaz… Why did it feel like Deidara had seen him from somewere before.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE ALL AGAINST ME! HE'S HERE LOOK LOOK! HE COME TO KILL ME! I TOLD YOU HE WOULD COME TO GET REVENGE!"

Deidara watched confused as the boy flailed his arms and ran to Sasori hiding behind the red head of doom. Deidara didn't know what it was but watching this brat made Deidara… hungry.

Soon a woman with blonde hair ran out and strapped the boy in a straight jacket and she carried the screaming little twirp inside.

Deidara's head turned to the blonde on the swing and he took note that Sasuke had protectivly wrapped his arms around the young blonde. Hmm Deidara wondered how hard it would be to separate sasuke from the blonde.

In the corner of Deidara's right eye Deidara saw the red head of doom run up and land his fists onto Deidara cheek.

Deidara slid a little ways but stopped himself and starred at the red head who gave Deidara a look of pure hatred.

Deidara couldn't take it anymore; he fell to his knees crying. Deidara wasn't crying becouse of the pain in his face he was crying becouse he just wanted it all to stop… the hatred, the hunger, the… fear.

"i-im S-sorry, u-un"

"…"

"I-im Sorry, u-un"

"…"

"I…don't mean… to, un"

"… sigh"

The red head walked over, sat down, and put the crying blonde onto his lap, rocking him and stroking Deidara's hair.

"Shhh its ok… Shhh"

Deidara was confused but he didn't waste any time. Deidara pressed his face on the red head's chest and cried. Deidara had inhaled the red heads wonderful scent of him… Deidara loved it and he never wanted the scent and the red heads comfort to go away.

Deidara stayed there for hours listening to the red heads heart beat and the feeling of him rocking Deidara… Deidara wanted to stay in this position forever for… eternity. Deidara wanted the world to freeze and just let them stay here happy in peace but sadly time moved and soon the red head moved Deidara off his lap and helped the blonde to stand up.

"Everyone else is in bed… if I don't get you back to your room will both get in trouble…"

Deidara nodded and watched as the red head turned and slipped his hand into holding Deidara's own.

Deidara blushed when he felt his mouth hand lick Sasori's but was shocked when the red head snickered instead od pulling away.

"Your hand is more friendly then you brat."

"Sorry… im shy, un."

"Mhhmm."

Sasori opened an automatic door and the walked farther.

"Sorry about hitting you brat… im abusive."

"Ive noticed Dan- er red head of doom, un"

Sasori glanced at Deidara as he opened another automatic door and they walked farther.

"Hmm what was that? What were you going to call me brat?"

Deidara thought he was in trouble until he noticed a playfull smirk on the red heads perfectly framed face.

"Hmm oh nothing Danna, un"

Deidara slapped his hand on his mouth but quickly pulled away when he felt a tongue brush his lips.

"No fair Danna you tricked it out of me, un!"

"Heh im very tricky brat… I play games… we all do here."

Deidara thought about what Sasori no Danna had said and then felt sad-ish.

"Is this a game, un?"

"Hmm is what a game brat?"

Deidara held up the hand that Sasori was holding, bringing Sasori's hand with it.

Sasori's eyes softened and he leaned towards Deidara pressing his lips gently to Deidara's.

Deidara was at first shocked but soon melted into his Danna's touch.

Deidara hadn't noticed at first but Sasori had pressed them onto the wall, along with pressing their warm bodies together allowing their manhood to rub up against eachother through the fabric.

For once Deidara wished there was no such thing as clothes.

Deidara felt Sasori nibble on his bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth allowing entrance. Sasori's tongue happily slipped into Deidara mouth and they fought for dominance for awhile until Deidara gave up and allowed the red head to explore his mouth.

Deidara jumped slightly when the cold of Sasori's hand reached up his shirt and rested at Deidara's nipple and the red head played with it.

Deidara moaned as best he could with Sasori's mouth right there… he loved this but… was it real?

Sasori pulled his lips away from Deidara's mouth and smirked at the panting blonde.

"D-danna, un…"

Sasori moved his lips to Deidara's ears and whispered.

"Deidara I never play when it comes to love."

Deidara gasped when he felt Sasori's hot tongue run down neck. Deidara heard a chuckle from Sasori as he pulled away again.

"You like that don't you Dei?"

Deidara turned slightly red at the comment but he nodded.

"Uh uh uh! Say Deidara. Tell me."

"D-danna I want you in me, un…"

"Good brat."

Deidara watched as Sasori looked from side to side and then sighed.

"Well brat…"

Sasori pushed away from Deidara. Deidara had been so use to the pressure that he would have fallen if it wasn't for the wonderful red head that cought him.

"Hummpff you just cant stop getting Cought by me can you brat?"

"D-danna…"

"I know, I know but we cant have sex in the hallway… lets get to your room first."

Deidara looked around noticing that they were indeed in the hallway.

Deidara walked quetly behind the red head.

"Dei while we have the time… tell me some things about you that I don't already know."

"Well … I like art, un."

"Hmm? what kind of art?"

"Explosions, un!"

"Heh… typical. Brat something as retarted as that is not _True_ Art. _True_ art is Eternal… something that lives forever to be admired forever for… Eternity."

"Nuh-uh Danna true art is fleeting, un! Something that dies as soon as its born so people must take in its Wondeful-ness before its gon, un!"

"Heh, yeah right brat… Eternal."

"Fleeting, un"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting."

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"ETERNAL!"

"FLEETING!"

Deidara puffed out his cheeks and looked away from Sasori… how good something so perfect get what true art was wrong!

Finally after walking and talking they made it to Deidara's room.

Deidara was almost in when suddenly he was pushed to the ground.

"Eeeee!"

"Shhh!"

Deidara watched as a shadow came over the door but… Deidara couldn't tell who it was.

"S-s-s-sas-s-sori its-s-s late. What are you doing here?"

"Orochimaru that's none of your business… but if you must know I was chexking on everyone before I left."

"Hmmm? S-s-sas-s-sori that's-s-s-s s-s-so unlike you."

"Whatever ill go soon ok just go away."

"Ill leave when you leave."

"Sigh, fine!"

Deidara watched as Sasori walked in and closed the door.

Sasori helped Deidara up and lightly kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Sorry Deidei-chan that snake is always getting in my danm business."

"Its ok Danna but…"

Deidara looked down but was shocked when the red head lifted his chin and pressed their lips together gently but pulled away as soon as they made contact.

"Im sorry Dei I need to get this bastard off my back so we cant have sex tonight… is that ok?"

"Of course Danna, un"

"Good I don't want my Dei feeling left out."

Deidara smiled at the red head who kissed him on the forehead, wished him good night, then exited the room.

Deidara crawled onto his bed… Tired yes… but if Orochimaru hadn't interupted… being tired wouldn't have mattered if it meant to please his Danna.

Deidara soon drifted into a calm sleep

_*In dreams*_

_Deidara was seven and he sat in his mothers lap listening to her wonderful melody of the song she sang him everynight. His mother was lovely and so was her voice but… the song seemed odd but then again his mother was odd._

"_In the life of hunger and hate… Believe, Dream, Believe,_

_In the house of torture and pain… Believe, Dream, Believe,_

_When the rain falls down and the white fades to blue… Believe, Dream, Believe,_

_The one you thought was your enemy will rejoice and love by your side, Believe, Dream, Believe,_

_In the mad house…._

_The Children die, The men cry…_

_The Physcho's laugh and rejoice as the white turns red…._

_In the mad house…_

_There is no escape for those who are sane… In the mad house…._

_Burn! Burn! The fire crackles and the white turns red!_

_Maybe if your crazy enough the mad house wont be a threat…_

_But soon, BUT SOON, the phscho's will sing as the white turns red…._

_Crackle, crackle the fire blazes as the red fades blue, for those who escape by red soon fade to blue…_

_A love, YOUR LOVE, will go red forever in the undying cycle with you…_

_The mad house will fade…_

_The physcho's will praise…_

_The fire will Blaze…_

_As the white turns red…._

_All will go good… but for how long we wonder?_

_Well the love, YOUR LOVE, will stay with you as fire crackles,_

_Boom, Boom the explosions go._

_Doom, Doom for the physcho's._

_But one or two will stay as lovers should…._

_So… Dream, Believe, Listen as then BOOM sounds of and the blazing starts again in the life of the physcho's…._

_The madness Never Ends…."_

_Deidara had fallen asleep to this one song everynight of his life… he loved it but at the same time… it scarred him._

"_Shh sleep now my little monster… we have big plans tomarrow._

Deidara woke to the blinding light of the white room and he sighed… but then smiled knowing his Danna was probably already here.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yays! We got to here the whole song! WOOT WOOT! Deidara's mom is nice in a mean way… DANM YOU OROCHIMARU YOU RUINED A PERFECT SASODEI MOMENT! XD well that's all I have to say please ask any question you wont and I may or may not answer! *spooky ghost noise*… man I need to say this…

Who ya ganna call?

GHOST BUSTERS!

Sorry guys it was my natural retardedness XD.

Well please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4 Questions

Chapter 4

Questions

Hey guy's chapter 4 is here WOOT! All right so guess what…. I have EPIC readers yup *nod nod* so true and there much better then what I asked for…. Special invisible cookie to you guys :D! I do welcome Criticism (anything to help my stories get better) so please don't be afraid to tell what's wrong or what I need to improve on! Oh my God I love this chapter! I is so dramatic!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Naruto Characters. I Do Own Shiro. **

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara walked out of the room five, yawned, and looked around the room. Deidara noticed that only Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, and Sai were awake plus a sleeping Itachi in the corner of the room.

Deidara sighed and turned around about to walk back in his room when Sasuke called to him.

"Hey! Deidei-chan over here!"

Deidara turned around, yet again, to see Sasuke franticly waving his hand in the air, motioning Deidara towards him and Sai.

Deidara's eye twitched but he went over to their table anyways, sat down and looked awkwardly at Sasuke. Deidara had been here for three days and he was already way to use to being with Shiro and Hidan… and his Danna I guess.

"What, un?"

"You were acting pretty weird yesterday… so was Sasori… are you two ok?"

Danna… are we ok? I mean what do we have? Deidara wasn't sure yet. Deidara made a mental note to ask Sasori no Danna later.

"Ya were fine, un. I just… had I slight mental break down, un."

"Slight? You looked at Naruto like you were going to kill him or something."

"Naruto? Oh was that the little blonde boy at the swing, un?"

"Yeah he's always asking me to play with him… brat thinks were like five or something…"

"How old are you Sasuke, un?"

"Sixteen. You Dei?"

"Seventeen, un."

"Really? I though you were like twenty or something cause your so tall."

Deidara blushed slightly at the ravens compliment but then got thinking.

"Hey Sasuke, un?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that red headed kid that went crazy yesterday, un?" 

"That was Gaara Akasuna… Sasori's cousin. Gaara's been here for five years and he never blew up like that."

"Oh… I see, un?"

"Why did you want to know?" 

"No reason, un"

"Ok… If you say so."

"Well im going to go wake Shiro up… nice talking to you Sasuke… err Sai… you to, un."

"Mmka. Dei be careful… Shiro killed the last person who dared wake him up."(A/N XD the last person that woke him up didn't even have time to slightly open the door!)

"Heh... heh thanks, un…"

Deidara waked away and up to door three, Shiro's room, and turned the knob. The door easily slid open, and Deidara walked inside to find Shiro sitting on his bed and a guy, maybe one year older then the …I think eighteen year old, with indigo hair and eyes stroking Shiro's Black and blonde highlighted hair.

Deidara saw Shiro's creepy red eyes and the guys indigo one's meet Deidara's baby blue ones.

"S-shiro… I was going to wake you up but… I see he already did, un."

Shiro smirked at this but the growled at the boy.

"Sadly yes he did wake me up… um Deidara this is my older brother Pejjijjidian."

"Oh… hello, un! How did you… SHIRO!"

Deidara happily tackled the black haired psycho onto his bed, knocking Pejjijjidian onto the floor.

"W-what Deidara!"

"You weren't lying when you said you had siblings, un!"

"Of course I wouldn't! I don't lie!"

"But how did he get in here, un?"

"First… off."

Deidara blushed and hopped of Shiro then helped Pejjijjidian up. Pejjijjidian's odd… he was smirking when Deidara had helped him… oh well.

"Second my brother is a demon… so am I… he teleported here… I cant do that though… and he cant bring anyone with him in teleports otherwise they die."

"Oh… ok, un!"

Shiro looked bewildered.

"Y-you believe me?"

"Of course I do Shiro, un! You don't lie! Remember, un?"

"Heh yeah ok sure…"

Pejjijjidian in a way butted in to the conversation.

"Oh Shiro. Akiko said hi."

"Hmm ok then… next time you see her tell her I will be there soon."

Pejjijjidian nodded.

"Um… who's Akiko, un?"

"My girlfriend… She's been waiting for me to get out for about… a year now."

"Oh… ok then, un. Well since your awake my mission is done so see ya later Shiro, un!"

"Bye"

Deidara waved as he exited the room and his smile faded when he slammed into something and fell to the floor with a _Thud._

"OW!"

"sigh, Brat you need to stop running into me."

"Not my fault your danm big ass is always in my way, un"

"Heh fine then I guess my big ass will just have to apologize then by helping you up."

Wait… how can an ass help someone up? (A/N XD now im wondering the same thing!)

Sasori reached his hand down and Deidara took it and allowed himself to be helped up.

"That wasn't your ass, un. It was your hand, un."

"Well to bad… because my hand can and might push you right back down brat."

"N-no, no! hand is fine, un!" 

"That's what I though brat."

Deidara looked down at his feet and suddenly felt a hand move along his cheek. Deidara looked up to see the wonderful mushy brown eyes of his Danna starring at him worriedly.

"Dei? Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I just… I don't know, un."

"Don't know what?"

"I don't know you, un."

Sasori looked hurt and he let his hand drop down from Deidara's face.

"Sigh, come on brat."

Deidara blinked at the red head but then followed him into Deidara's room, room five. (A/N I made it room five for a reason… if anyone can guess why… let me know in a review!)

Deidara followed Sasori and sat down beside the red head on the bed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, un. I mean I've only known you for three days… and know im saying I want sex but… im not sure yet, un."

"Don't worry Dei. We don't have to do anything until your ready."

"Thank you Danna, un."

Ok now starting off with knowing everything about me…"

Sasori started to unbutton his red police shirt and Deidara's eyes widened when the shirtless man turned out to be a shirtless _Puppet_.

"D-danna…"

Deidara ran his hand down the red heads wooden chest… he was way past shocked.

"Remember when I said true art was eternal?"

"Yeah... granted you were wrong but… yes, un."

"Im going to ignore that."

"Heh"

"Anyways. I make puppets and… one day the leader of my old village… did something to me."

Deidara had been looking at the purple circle thing in the side of the reds head chest but now Deidara looked deep into Sasori's wonderful eyes.

"He… Raped you Danna, uh?"

"Yeah… it scared me… I had never felt pain like that before…I was fifteen then and well I didn't ever want to feel that pain again so… I turned myself into a puppet… I figured that if I was true art nothing else would matter… but."

Sasori's eyes were so full of emotion… it was overwhelming to Deidara.

"I was wrong… and now I wish I hadn't done it… because."

Sasori moved his hand over Deidara's cheek and his eyes looked so sad.

"I can't feel like this… nothing… not even you…"

Deidara looked down… he just couldn't bare to look into such eyes that were filled with do much pain and hurt.

Deidara didn't want to look at Sasori's eyes but he didn't object when the red head moved his chin so they were, yet again, trapped in deep eye contact.

"Deidara… there's one more thing I need to tell you…" (A/N Suspense!)

"What is it Danna, un?"

"I… I… sigh, don't hate me."

"I won't hate you Danna, un!"(A/N Dei No makey promises you aren't sure you can keep D: !)

"I… Murdered your mother…" (A/N GASP I had no clue… ok so I knew the whole time but.. still)

Deidara starred, Horrified, at the red head. Deidara quickly moved away from him and pressed himself onto the wall.

"Y-you… WHAT, UN?"

Deidara was so confused… Deidara didn't know what to think.

"Dei I.. Im sorry I didn't know she was your mom…I just… she owed me money and refused to pay it. Six years ago she said she was going to sell something to pay but… she never came up with the money."

Six years ago… Deidara was eleven then… Deidara's mother tried to sell him so that she could pay Sasori.

"THAT WAS ME! SHE TRIED TO SELL ME, UN BUT MY FATHER WOULDN'T LET HER CAUSE HE ACTUALLY HAS A HEART UNLIKE YOU AND THAT MONSTER THAT CALLED ME SON, UN!"

Deidara stormed out of the room wiping tears that ran from his eyes and onto the ground below.

Deidara fled to Hidan's room, flew the door open, and ran in.

Hidan was sitting on his bed , doing nothing, but he looked up at the crying Deidara.

"Dei… Whats wrong? What happened?"

"D-don't l-l-let S-s-sasori I-in, u-un!"

Deidara ran over and fell onto the older man's lap crying into his chest. Hidan was stroking his hair trying to get Deidara to calm down.

Deidara had been crying on Hidan for about three minutes when he heard the door open and the familiar voice of Sasori.

"Dei?"

"Go the Fuck away!"

"Shut up Hidan this isn't about you!"

"Dammit haven't you done enough! Just let him cry without having to hear your danm annoying voice for once!"

"… Fine!"

Deidara heard the door slam and he started to cry louder.

"Dei what happened?" 

"S-sasori k-killed my m-m-mom, u-un!"

"Danm…"

Deidara sobbed for what seemed like forever but actually was only thirty minutes when Hidan laid Deidara on his bed and stroked his hair singing a soft lullaby.

"Shhh… go to sleep and your troubles will…

Shhh… rest forever in the dream land…

Shhh… go to sleep young one so stressed…"

And that's all Deidara heard before he did indeed fall asleep

_*Dream*_

_Deidara was eleven again and he was starring out the window of his families' huge baby blue house._

_Deidara's mother was talking to a man… The man had a mask over his mouth and he had brown hair with a giant sword._

_Farther away in the car was a pretty woman who was waiting anxiously._

_Deidara watched as his mother pointed to the window were Deidara was watching and the man looked at him. Deidara blinked and the man waved. Politely ,Just as his father had taught him, Deidara waved back and his mouth tongue can out and wiggled a little._

_The man looked surprised so Deidara put his hand down._

_Deidara's Mommy brought the man to the front door, right beside the window, and let him in._

"_ this is my son Deidara."_

_The man bent down and ruffled Deidara's long blonde hair._

"_Hello there Deidara. How are you doing today?"_

"_Hello. Im well, un."_

_Deidara smiled._

"_Mommy just gave my this funny looking hair band, un!"_

_Deidara pointed to the orange-ish hair band that was now holding up some of Deidara's hair in a ponytail._

"_Well isn't that nice! It sure does look cute on you."_

"_Thank you, un!"_

_Deidara couldn't tell if the man was smiling or not but Deidara just guessed that he was._

_The man stood straight and looked at Deidara's mother._

"_He seems good enough… I guess I'll take him."_

"_Take me were, un?"_

"_Deidara hush! Its rude to interrupt!"_

"_Im sorry, un"_

_Deidara's mother frowned at Deidara who was now looking down at his feet but she soon turned back to the man._

_Deidara's mother opened her mouth but didn't have time to talk when Deidara's father stormed into the room and snatched Deidara behind him._

"_Leslie! What in Gods name do you think your doing?"_

"_I was simply making a deal Steven!"_

"_Im sick and tired of your deals! Deidara isn't something just to be sent away. You may not want him but I do! Im not letting you sell him especially to complete strangers!"_

"_Huh? Daddy im confused, un!"_

"_Hush Deidara everything is ok. Go into the kitchen and get a snack ok?"_

_Deidara nodded and fled to the kitchen but hid behind the slightly crack door and watched the rest of the scene._

_Deidara's father turned to the man._

"_Im terribly sorry but the deals off now… get the fuck out of my house."_

_The man nodded and simply left._

_Deidara's father turned to his mother._

"_Lesie what the fuck is wrong with you! That's our son dammit!" _

"_Steven you don't understand!"_

_Deidara watched as the to older blondes got louder and louder until the were screaming._

_Deidara was scared… he ran out of the kitchen, sped past his parents, and ran up stairs to his room._

"_Deidara!"_

"_Let the cry baby go."_

"_Leslie!"_

_That's all Deidara heard before he slammed his door, locked it, and jumped on his bed grabbing his special teddy bear and crying into it making its brown fur all wet._

Deidara's eyes flew open and he noticed that he was still in Hidan room but Hidan wasn't there.

Deidara then remembered his dream… that was the day his mother had tried to sell him… to get money for Sasori's deal.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Wow… I wrote it and it still shocked me…. What did you guys think of it hmm? Heh I bet you thought Shiro was lying about his brothers. (I literally have like a ton of siblings… its annoying cause they always bug me.)

Sasori killed Deidara's mother…. I knew it! XD yeah Deidara doesn't know yet but… that's a good thing! LoL.

I bet you didn't know Hidan could be so nice… that was a once in a life time thing…

Don't forget to guess why I chose Deidara's room to be room five! Tell me in a review if you think you know!

Thanks for the support guys and thanks for reading.

Don't forget to review or ask questions cause ill be happy to answer (Unless there spoilers cause then I will NEVER tell… well until it comes later on in a future chapter)


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion

Chapter 5

Confusion

Hey guys! Chapter five is here and it took me awhile to process what was going to happen, therefore, the reason it took so long to publish. Now that it is here I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh I would like to thank **Chocolate Pockey-Chan **for an idea that may or may not happen in this chapter (I haven't decided yet if its chapter five or six). It will depend on what my mind say's as I wander into the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters. I do own Shiro and his brother.**

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara sat up and looked at the door. Was Sasori out there? He didn't know but he wanted more answer's now that he had calmed down.

Deidara stood, his blonde hair falling into its usual place, and walked out of the room.

Deidara's eyes examined the room but no one was in their. He gave a sigh of annoyance at the thought that everyone went to either lunch or outside without him.

Deidara walked into the middle of the room and crossed his arms. He almost gave up that anyone was here when he got to thinking. They knew Deidara was still in here so they wouldn't leave the room empty… he knew this.

Deidara moved his hand over his eyes in a watchful way examining the room yet again.

No one.

This was odd… they never left anyone in a room alone… so were are the guards?

"Hello, un?" Deidara called hoping to get someone's voice in response but there was only silence aside from the echo of his own voice.

Deidara gave another annoyed sigh and turned to walk into his room when suddenly everything went dark.

It took Deidara only a few seconds to register that someone had put a hand over his eyes and slid the other one around his waist.

"What the-"

"Shhh" said an unfamiliar voice in which Deidara had never heard before.

Deidara fell silent and waited for his chance to get out of the strangers grip.

"My name is Kakazu… im new here and I was ordered to wait for you to wake up." The man known as Kakazu spoke quietly… as though someone were listening.

"So you work here, un?"

"Indeed I do~"

"Well congratz but… let go of me, un."

"I think not!"

"Why, un?"

"Because… you're mine."

Deidara stiffened at the whispered words and he felt like he was going to scream but, when he opened his mouth no words left it.

Deidara felt himself being roughly pushed to the ground with his arms in a tangled position behind his back.

"Heh… you're soft… fragile. You won't fight back will you?"

Deidara didn't reply to this so, instead he prayed to some god that something would stop this.

"L-let go of me… un…"

"No~"

Was this bastard teasing him?

Deidara felt a hand run down his waist and slip into his pants soon making its way to his manhood and gripping on tight.

Deidara gave a soft gasp as the hand started to pump his manhood.

"S-stop."

"No~"

Deidara felt tears sting his covered eyes and honestly… Deidara didn't understand how this man was holding him down But, nonetheless he was.

Deidara was about to scream when footstep's from down the hall came into hearing range. Deidara felt the man's breath on his ear as he whispered.

"Don't you dare tell a fucking soul about this. Especially the puppet."

And then all pressure and restraint was gone. Deidara sat up and saw the man had on the normal red uniform but a mask like thing on… it made him look Muslim.

Deidara blinked at him once when the automatic door opened and the last person Deidara wanted to see stepped into the room… yup… Sasori.

Deidara looked at him and by the look on the puppets face he could tell that Deidara's own expression was scared.

"What did you do?" Sasori questioned as he looked over at Kakazu.

"Hmm? I didn't do anything. He came out of the room and started crying."

Deidara wiped his face and watched as the red head came over and bent down , getting ready to lift Deidara up.

"Don't touch me, un!" Deidara snapped and the red head pulled his arms away allowed Deidara to stand up on his own.

Deidara glared at the red head and glanced at Kakazu who was exiting the room.

Once the door closed Deidara saw Sasori's face get filled with a sad emotion.

"Listen Dei I di-"

"NO YOU LISTEN SASORI, YEAH! I WANT ANSWER'S AND I WANT THEM NOW, YEAH!"

Sasori nodded.

"Ok fine ask me anything and I will answer honestly."

"GOOD! Sigh, how do you know she was my mother, yeah?"

"A few days ago I got thinking about the woman… Leslie was her name I believe. And so I pulled up her file. As I was searching… I saw her family… and you as her only son."

"Tell me what happened the day you killed her, yeah."

"Well…"

_* Flashback*_

_Sixteen year old Sasori blinked at the blonde woman in the alley way the were meeting up at._

"_Did you bring it?"_

"_Sasori… I tried to get the money and… I almost had it but my husband stopped the deal I was making…" the woman talked slowly and carefully._

"_So… let me guess. You want me to extend you're deadline date?"_

_The blonde woman nodded slowly. Sasori could see true fear in her eyes… this overjoyed the young puppet._

"_Tell me, before I make my decision, how did you try to get the money the first time?"_

"_I was going to sell something worthless for a lot of money but… my husband he wouldn't let me… he said it wasn't worthless and that he couldn't part with it."_

"_Hmm I see…"_

"_So you'll give me more time?" the blonde looked so hopeful, it would be fun to crush that hope._

"_No." he said simply and the last look on the woman's face before his metal cord sliced through her body face utter fear. _

_Sasori smirked down at the blood then looked up as he heard a young voice. Sasori quickly moved onto a roof, out of site, but still able to see the alley._

_A young blonde, around ten or eleven, stepped into the alley with his hands around his mouth shouting._

"_MOMMY, UN!"_

"_MOMMY WERE ARE YOU, UN?"_

"_MOMMY I KNOW YOU SAID TO STAY HOME BUT I GOT WORRIED AND I-"_

_The blonde's words were cut off as he stared, horrified, at his mothers dead body._

_* end of Flashback*_

Deidara glared at the bastard who stood in front of him…

"I knew it wasn't an animal… well in this case… it was, yeah."

Deidara spun around and ignored the calls for him as he walked out of the room and headed to the cafeteria were at least someone he could trust would be there.

Deidara passed many halls and it took awhile to get to the cafeteria so he was very famished but, eventually he made it.

Deidara entered the room and took note that most of the males turned to look at him as they always did. Did every danm bastard here look at Deidara as a sex ticket? (A/N the answer to that would be yes Dei… Sorry - .-)

Deidara grabbed his taco and walked over to the table that Hidan, Shiro, and himself ate at.

Indeed Shiro was there but he was not eating. Shiro never ate… it often creeped Deidara out.

"No food again, yeah?"

"No"

"Well ok then… yeah"

Deidara sat down and started to munch on his oh so yummy taco and looked up at Shiro who was watching him.

"What, yeah?"

"Did something happen that you're not telling me?"

Deidara glanced around the cafeteria and saw Kakazu who gave him a 'shut the fuck up' look and then turned his gaze back at Shiro.

"Nothing… yeah…"

"Something happened."

"No."

Shiro turned around for around three seconds and then looked back at Deidara as he took another bite in his taco.

"Ah… I see. So Kakazu tried to rape you but Sasori interrupted it and you asked him questions that you didn't like the answer to and know Kakazu is telling you not to tell a living soul what he almost had done."

Deidara suddenly was choking on his taco and after a minute or two of trying to get his breathing right he looked at his odd demon friend.

"How the fuck do you know that, yeah?"

"Heh, I didn't you just told me."

Deidara did a face palm and then had his hand retreat before the mouth had time to open and he gazed lazily at Shiro.

"I… hate… you… yeah…"

"No you don't."

"I know, yeah…"

"Well don't worry about Kakazu he isn't a real threat. Especially when you're stalker is always watching you."

Deidara had thought he had meant Sasori but still it didn't hurt to ask.

"My stalker, yeah? Who is that hmm, yeah?"

"Heh isn't it obvious?"

"Not really, yeah"

"Sasuke."

Deidara's eyes widened at this. Sasuke didn't like Deidara… no he liked Naruto he had to!

"S-sasuke, yeah…"

Shiro nodded.

"Yup and Naruto's pissed about it."

"Why, yeah?"

"Because he likes Sasuke"

"Oh… I knew that, yeah"

"Sure you did."

"I did, un!"

Shiro smiled at this and Deidara did not understand it.

"What, un?"

"I see telling you only a little information will get you out of that depression stage."

"What Depression stage, un?"

"Sigh, nothing."

"Ok, un…"

"Oh, and don't worry about me knowing the secret I know everything… and I don't have soul so I don't count."

Deidara smiled at his smirking friend who was very confusing indeed.

"Of course you have a soul, un."

"No I had one but it was taken away from me by some bastard named Riome."

"What, un?"

"Yeah… my brothers and I were working on finding out the murder of many people… do you remember the fire that happened ten years ago?"

"Yeah… it killed a family of fourteen I think… un…"

"Yeah… that was Akiko's family. Not everyone died only most she still has four brothers but, anyway's he started that fire."

Deidara's eyes widened at this new information… why would someone be so sick as to kill an entire family?

"W-why, un?"

"Because, her family was to powerful a rank in our world… that's why I must get out of here… because their targeting her next…"

"They, un?"

Shiro nodded… his facial expression had so much pain in it Deidara felt as though it was his own.

"Yes he has a large organization named the 'Angel's' Akiko's apart of one called the 'Bloodlust's' there natural enemies…"

"So why did Riome target Akiko's family instead of the Bloodlust leader, un?"

"Because… Akiko's parents were the leaders and now she is."

Deidara was shocked by how hard Shiro's life must really be… at first Deidara thought that he only had drug problems to cause stress but now he see's how wrong he was.

"Im sorry, un…"

"Heh don't worry bout it Dei. It doesn't matter because Riome will be dead soon anyways."

"He will, un?"

"Yup because the second I step foot out of here… I will hunt him down and then torture him… soon to cause as much pain as he caused to Akiko by murdering his companions right in front of him soon leading to his own death." (A/N XD he wants revenge I say!)

Deidara stared at Shiro but… he understood the feeling of revenge.

"I understand, un."

"I know… but Dei?"

"Yes, un?"

"Sasori didn't know that Leslie was you're mother… if he had known he wouldn't have done anything but punish her mentally."

"How-"

"You're mother was not a great women… im sorry Deidara but she… she is in hell right now."

Deidara looked at his friend confused and scared.

"W-what, un how do you know this, un? How do you know she's in hell, un? Only god knows that, un!"

"Dei I know everything because im half angel… I was with god when he sentenced her to hell for the way she treated an innocent child… for the way she treated you Deidara."

Deidara looked down at his taco suddenly not hungry for the fat grams. Shiro… he is so special… why can't he just leave?

"Do you have… wings, un?"

Shiro nodded and looked serious as though they were discussing life or death situations.

"You mustn't tell anyone Deidara."

"I wont but… does that mean you watched me grow up, un?"

"Yes."

"So… you know everything about my mother, un?"

"Yes."

"What was she _really_ like, un?"

"She was… thieving and selfish but… she did love Steven… just not…"

"Me…"

Shiro looked down and nodded slowly it seemed like telling this information hurt him… or maybe he was afraid it hurt Deidara.

"Domonico would like to speak with you… but not here… meet me in my room tonight… ok?"

"Domonico, un?"

"You will understand later."

"Ok"

And with that Shiro stood turned and started to walk away. Shiro had only took a few steps when he turned and walked back up to Deidara moving his lips close to the blonde's ear.

"_Oh… and try to forgive Sasori… he understands the pain you feel… about wanting to kill him for killing your mom… after all you tried to murder his cousin."_

Deidara's eyes widened and Shiro walked away. Sasori's cousin… was Gaara

"_Five years ago someone had tried to kill Gaara… you know, Sasori's cousin…_

Sasuke's words rang in Deidara's ears and he stared at nothing… that's why Sasori was so mean to him in the beginning… he wanted revenge… just as Deidara did.

Deidara's eyes slid from nothing to Sasori who met his gaze. The mushy brown eyes flashed with understanding and love mixed with sadness and regret. Deidara blinked at Sasori and then broke their gaze as well as looking away from him.

Deidara stood up and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria. He felt eyes staring at him as he walked out but he didn't care.

Deidara walked down the lonely hallways and for once… he wished he wasn't alone… he wanted someone to hold him and never let go… no… he didn't want any random person… he wanted his Danna.

Tears started to fall from Deidara's eyes and he pressed his body against the wall, he griped his heart as he slid down the wall slowly.

Deidara's breaths deepened into the crying stage were it was difficult to talk and he slid his fingers and the top of his arm. His nails dug into shoulders and slid down his arms bringing warm, moist blood with it down his skinny arms.

"D-deidara what are you doing!"

Deidara didn't look up from looking down at the small pool of blood, that was staining his white clothes and forming on the floor below him, to know who had called his name… Sasori.

**Sasori's pov**

"Deidara!"

Sasori's eyes were terrified as he looked at the beautiful blonde causing such pain to himself. Sasori ran over to Deidara, not caring if the blonde hit or screamed at him, he quickly got to the blonde and yanked the fingernails that were now stained with blood away from the wounds.

"Dammit Deidara!"

Sasori looked at the blonde and saw tears coming from his eyes… he was crying… why?

"D-deidara…"

Sasori watched his blonde only for a moment and then sat down in the blood, pulled Deidara onto his lap starting to rock him.

"Shhh… its ok Dei… its ok…"

"… I… im so s-sorry, un…"

Sasori's eyes widened and he looked at the blonde who was now looking up at Sasori.

"For what?"

"I hurt G-gaara… un"

Sasori's eyes widened… how had Deidara learned that it was he who had hurt Gaara?

"I-im s-so sorry D-danna, un…"

Deidara buried his face into Sasori's chest and Sasori smiled at the blonde who decided to take in Sasori's warmth for comfort.

"Yes… Dei I am you're danna so I can never stay angry with you."

"B-but I almost killed you're family! You s-should be hitting me a-and and a-and a-"

"Shhh we will have no such talk… now lets get you washed up."

Sasori stood and then picked up Deidara, bridal style, and started walking.

"Oh and Dei…"

"Y-yes Danna, u-un?"

"Stop crying. I like you 30% less when you cry."

Sasori smiled at the blonde who smiled back and they went to get the claw marks cleaned so it would not get infected.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Ok I know this was pretty long but that was to make up for how long it took to type and publish!**

Yay Sasori and Dei made nice nice again! This chapter holds a lot of information *nod nod* it took me five days to type so I hope you guys like it!

Kakazu will play an even bigger role later so um yeah…

Shiro is very smart but his past was sad… my girlfriend, Akiko, family did die in a fire… she's living with me and my family now (no we do not share a room). I based there past on our own past… but not so magical :D.

Well that's all don't forget to Review and I hope you like it… also if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask (unless there spoilers I will NEVER answer those)


	6. Chapter 6 That Night

Chapter six

... Hey guys... heh heh ok so I know it's been.. what two months? Heh heh but I finally got chapter six here (Hey you know what they say: better now then never!) so yay! I am glad to say my friend from school resently learned that I have a fan fic so she'll probably be reading my stories X3! still not sure if thats good or bad... I think she would be shocked i write this stuff honestly. But at least i got somthing going on here :D! So... now that I got that out of the way... im using a new program to type my stories so if there are mistakes im really sorry. You're going to have to put up with me in that area so... thanks guys! Ok so i have a small problem... I dont think I like this story. I want to ask you if you want me to continue after this chapter... because i honestly just dont know how I feel about it... thanks for the help guys!

**Disclaimer: I no own Naru-chan and his buddi's otherwise everyone would be gay :D**

Deidara sat on the white bed of the room. it was dark and lonely in there and even though it was dark you could easily tell it was pure white. Deidara sighed and frowned. he had seen his thereapist today... Anko Mitarashi, which by the way, she was crazy to. she had told him an kind of treatment he should try when he got stressed.

Deidara sat in the middle of his bed and crossed his legs indian style. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

"My name is Deidara iwa. I am seventeen. i murdered 23 children but one lived. the that lived is a little boy named Gaara Sabaku (I know i said his last name was Akasuna but i decided to change it to that so... dont yell at me). His boyfriend, Sasori Akasuna, was gaara's cousin. Sasori killed Deidara's mother. Deidara thinks the only reason Sasori is dating him is to try to make up for the guilt of killing his mom.

Deidara breathed deply and opened his eyes. How the hell was that suppose to make him feel better? deidara growled at that stupid therapist, she didnt have a clue what she was talking about!

Deidara stood up nd decided to finally go talk to Domonico. After all it was night and his third day there. Which is when he was told to meet Domonico.

Deidare quietly moved to the door and thought " If it's Sasori or Itachi im i the clear due to the fact that Itachi would most likely be asleep and Sasori would let him pass anyway. If it's Kakazu or Orochimaru... there will be problems."

Deidara's hand rested on the white knob as he firmly gripped it and twisted. Deidara opened the door, as quietly as possible, and peeked outside his room and into the larger one Scaning it carefully. He saw the Big T.v that was on the wall, surrounded by chairs and farhter away a table. He saw no one near any of the objects so his eyes scanned the empty parts of the room but he saw nothing.

Tough he saw nothing... his left ear heard the soft sound of snoring... not just any snoring. Itachi was snoring. Deidara turned his head to an akward angle to were he could just barely see the raven asleep in a chair in the very left corner of the room.

Deidara mentally thanked Jashin-sama before queitly creeping out of his room and gently closing the door as well as easily manuvering over to Shiro's room. deidara opened the door quickly and quietly before slipping into a pitch black room. And by pitch black he meant you couldnt see ANYTHING not just that thing when it's dark in you're room but you're eyes adjust and you can make things out. No it was like being blind in both eyes.

Deidara gulped and looked around before letting out a weka "H-hello, un?"

_**"Deidara Iwa... i've been waiting for you. Im glad you were able to make it. Do not fear me child for i am not to hurt you." **_The voice said and it was a low tone. deeper then any monster on a horror movie but at the same time kinder then a mother herself. It was terrifying and soothing to hear all at the same time.

"W-who are you and why do you want to see me, un?" deidara asked in confusion, his fear edging away.

_**"I am Domonico. I want to tell you something that is **__**very**__** important!" **_The voice was domonico? well that wasn't what Deidara had been expecting. Deidara didnt bother to look for Domonico since he was practically blind.

_**"Not in this area.. no lets go somewhere more comfortable, Ne?"**_ With those words all of Deidara's veiw and balance were gone. He shut his eyes tight to stop from vomiting into nothing. This felt like you're inside's were twisting ack and fourth. Worse then any roller coaster in the whole wolrd... worse then going in space even!

When everything stopped all at once Deidara opened his right eye and gasped. He was no longer in dark nothing. He was now in a living room. There wasnt a T.v but there was a fireplace that was blazing brightly. There was a very fuffy looking red couch not to far away from the fire, a few rocking chairs put in a circle, there was a wonderful persian rug on the floor, and the entire area smalled like freshly baked cookies.

Deidara felt like he was going to cry for one reason and one reason only.

his use to the his living room when his mother was still alive.

Deidara suddenly felt an arm around him and he looked up to see a man, mid thirties was Deidara's guess, with jet black hair, black eyes, and... freckles?

Deidara was shocked who was this? Deidara jumped when suddenly the eyes looked t him. Now this man had no pupil or white it was pure black, so how Deidara knew that he was looking at him, well Deidara was unsure.

The man smiled to show a mouth full of pure white fangs. Deidara had squint so he wouldn't look away, that would have been rude.

_**"Are you shocked at how i look Deidara?"**_ said the man... wait... he had Domonico's voice and was the only one in here.

"D-domonico, un?" Deidara asked and he nodded. Deidara was utterly shocked at the fact that Domonico looked human-ish... from the way he came in and they way Domonico had sounded, deidara had expected him to be some giant dragon with four tails, six ears, and eight heads. dont ask why deidara had expected that... it was just the first thought that came to mind.

Domonico led him to the couch and they sat down.

_**"Deidara... i've been watching you for long time and... you dont belong in the detention center."**_

"Ok then were do i belong, un?"

_**"I am unsure about that Deidara, believe me I would tell you if i knew but alas i do not"**_

Alas? what kind of word was that?

_**"Do not make fun of my speech through thy mind"**_

Deidara's eyes widened and he quickly looked at the fire then back at Domonico.

"Sorry...un.."

_**"Tis fine for now"**_

"So where were we, un?

_**"Ah, yes. Deidara you must get out but there is only one way to do that."**_

"How, un!"

_**"Sasori"**_

"Huh? how is Sasori-Danna ganna help, un?"

_**"He is the only one that would be able to break you out and you still be alive"**_

"Oh ok thats easy enough, un!"

_**"No it is not."**_

"Why not , un?"

_**"If he helps you... he will have to leave Gaara, which he will never do."**_

"Ok so what does that mean, un"

_**"It means that you must cure Gaara in one month otherwise Sasori will not help you... and you **__**will**__** Die"**_

_**"**_W-what! why only one month, un!"

_**"In one month... if Gaara isnt cured, there will be nothing left too fix and you will be doomed"**_

Deidara stared, horrified, at what he was being told. This was awful. Gaara freaked out and had to be sent to the white room whenever some even barely just said the word "Deidara" around him. And now he has to go and cure him! That was impossible!

_**"It may seem immpossible... but if you dont... you will be nothing more."**_

"Why would you care?" Deidara pleaded for an answer but all he got was barely even a sentence.

_**"I have my reason's"**_

Next thing Deidara knows is that he felt that twisting feeling in his stomach so he gripped it hard and slammed his eyes shut.

When it left and he opened his eyes opened and he was back in Shiro's room, with the light off but able to make things out, and Shiro wasnt there. That confused Deidra but he more important things to worry about plus he was really tired after that so he got back to his room and sipped into his bed.

Deidara's sleep was dreamless for once in his life... but that might just be becous he didnt remember it.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Im sorry its so short guys but thats all i had planned for the sixth chapter. I think i got some inspiration... maybe a little on a roleplay with me and my friend on iscribble with sasodei (im sasori and she said i was a PIMP ASS SASORI!) that made me happy.**

**lol im thinking of making a story on here from the rp were doin (course that means it will be only half mine but omj it's so funny i've laughed so many times :D) why not you guys tell me if i should write it or not becouse i honestly dont know.**

**so dont forget toreveiw and tell on whether or not i should coninue "Akatsuki detention center" ADC for short.**

**Reveiw or i wont know what to do and dont forget about the Rp story!**

**Bye bye for now~ **


	7. Chapter 7 Therapy?

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys. I got chapter seven! (Aren't you all happy im updating so soon?) so F.W.Y im listening to song called "Fuck me" and i will be through out typing this so... who know's what I will put in here... maybe some smut maybe not... so be hopeful... but not TO hopeful! I know you guys probably really want smut and I will bring it but when im not sure. I havestuff to get done in this story before any of that so sorry. WARNING: i just realized I will be putting rape in this chapter so if you don't wanna read then DONT!**

**Ok so i really want to thank all my readers! I had alot of comments saying how they didn't want me to stop writing this story and im really happy i got those! I love you guys a bunch and thanks for all the support! I would name you all personally but there are alot so I will name the basic and most... Recent reveiw's (I love you all and all you guys reveiw's but theres alot and if you reveiwed and i don't say you're name im sorry)**

**Epic reader's that deserve a shout out:**

**1. Dead Nagato Russ (You were reading this straight from the beggining so you're just EPIC it's that simple!)**

**2. SweetScarlett97 (You're reveiw was really mind blowing! I loved reading it and then re-reading it! It's one of the biggest reasons i didn't quit this story so thanks so much!)**

**3. Akatsuki4Ever303 (You're just... Ploofa! yup you're Ploofa! Which is a word i made up in the shower XD so feel special cause it's good!)**

**4. XSweetXSourXSoulX (... Not much to say sept you're comments are really heart warming... thank you alot and you know you're wonderful!)**

**5. gaara'sGurl101 (You helped me with this story and you reveiwed for Tear's... you multi tasker you XD! thanks alot!)**

**Thats it for my shout outs! I love you guys but enough of my crap lets get the story on with! **

**Disclaimer: I No own Naru-chan and friends otherwise we might see some... *cough* bondage *cough* between some certain people.**

**Chapter 7**

**Therapy?**

**Deidara's pov**

*Five days later*

Deidara walked out of his room that morning, frustrated, When he woke up the morning after speaking with Domonico... Shiro had vanished and no one could find him. Deidara grinned slightly thinking of his friend on some beach, cuddling his girlfriend. But still... he had no clue how to fix Gaara... and everytime he tried to get close to the boy, he freaked out. Deidara honestly didn't know what to do... and he only had around three weeks left. How was he suppose to do this in only three weeks? Luckily Kakazu hadn't been bugging him lately and instead was messing with Hidan alot more. But there was still the Sasuke problem... which was weird since Sasuke often talked to him and got to close for comfort.

Deidara rubbed his eyes and sat down on the floor. he was tired and didn't want to wake up but something made him and he knew he wasn't going back to sleep soon... stupid body.

Deidara suddenly felt someone's sides up against his and he saw Sasuke sitting there with a worried look on his emo face.

"Dei are you ok?" he asked and Deidara did his best to smile.

"Of course Sasuke... why do you ask, un?"

"Oh... youre pretty little face looked worried thats all" He sad and Deidara felt himself blushing.

"Oh.. erm.. well... don't w-worry about it... kay, un?" he said or asked really but Sasukes weird look in his eyes didn't change.

"Are you sure, because I could _releive _ you're tension if you wanted." He stated in a matter-of-factly tone but Deidara didn't understand. Did he mean he could do a therapy sesson or something?

"Wait how, like atherapy thing, un?" he asked curiously and the raven simply chuckled.

"You... could call it that..." He said and Deidara suddenly brightened, he was beggining to like his therapy sesson's because they made him all happy.

"Ok!" he said and humped up happily while Sasuke took around a minute or two to get up.

"Follow me then Dei... and I can start the,,._therapy_ ..." Sasuke had chuckled the last words, though Deidara didn't know why. None the less, though, he followed asuke into the emo's room.

Once he got in he heard the door close and the familiar _clink_ of a door locking. Deidara turned around, confused, but widened his eyes when a pair of lips roughly crashed onto his own.

"Mmmmmppphhh!" Deidara tried to get out of the contact but failed even harder when he was pushed against the wall. Deidara felt teeth nibble his bottom lip but he didn't open his mouth. Due to that he got a hard bite down on his lip and opened his mouth to scream, but it was drowned out when a tongue slipped into his mouth. Deidara felt Sasuke's tongue run up and down his own.

When the emo pulled away for air deidara managed to get out "S-ssuke w-what a-are you d-doing, u?" he couldn't even get his Un out all the way which was annoying and sounded wrong in his ears.

"_Therapy"_ Sasuke purred into Deidara's ear and moved his head down, slowly licking the blond's neck.

Deidara felt himself shiver as sasuke began sucking on a certain spot in his neck, leaving a hickey when he chose to leave that spot nd start nibbling on another part of the blond's neck.

"S-s-stoop" Deidara somehow whispered, fear rising inside himself.

"No.. i've come to far to stop Dei. Shhh don't worry I will be gentle if you cooperate." Sasuke purred and then took Deidara's shirt off, as well as licking one of his nipples and nibbling on it.

Out of plain Instinct Deidara let out an airy moan and Sasuke snickered.

"You like that dont you Dei?' he said while his hand reched down and tugged at Deidara's pants. Deidara whimpered whem Sasuke pulled the blond's pants down and gt on his knee's.

Deidara hadn't expected Sasuke to lick and nibble at the tip of his limp member, so of course he moaned and gripped Sasuke's shoulders tightly. This only made sasuke chuckle. Why was Deidara reacting like this? he should be kicking sasuke in the balls for even kissing him! Did the emo have him under his control? Fuck no he didn't want to lose his virginity to Sasuke!

Dedara was taken from his thoughts when he felt his member enter a wet caverm, more then likely known as Sasuke's mouth, and a tongue run up and down his member. Deidara softly moaned and gripped the raven's shoulders tighter, leaving scars for sure, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice the pressure on his shoulders and all. No instead he started bobbing his head up and down.

Deidara moaned deeply everytime his member went down into the ravens mouth, " S-sasukeee Aaah!" he slammed his teeth together, Why had he just called out Sasuke's name? this was getting scry since he didn't feel anything for the raven.

Soon Sasuke was deep throating Deidara and he was moaning like crazy, calling the ravens name out.

Sasuke pulled Deidara's now hard member out of his mouth and picked the blonde up, moving him onto the bed, and taking his own clothes off.

"Would you like me to prepare you or go in without warning at all and surprise you hmm?" asked Sasuke but Deidara didn't respond.

"Heh I will take that as a "Ooooo Surprise me Sasu-kun!" Kay?" He said and before Deidara could object Sasuke shoved his dick up Deidara's ass.

Deidara let out a gasp/sream and felt tears coming through as Sasuke teared inside him.

"Damn Dei you're so... tight..." Sasuke said as he slowly thrusting into Deidara and then back, almost out, before thrusting straight back in Deidara let out a scream asked Sasuke hushed him.

"It gets better Dei... I promise" Sasuke whispered as he pulled out and thrusted in again, this time faster.

"Nnnnnn" Was the only noise that Deidara could make besides panting, moaning, and screaming at the moment. Why did these walls have to be sound proof?

"Heh you love it don't you? Don't worry im not done yet... Im ganna rock you senseless" he said with pur elust in his voice as he pounded in and out of Deidara. Deidara's screams quieted as he got us to the friction, though it still hurt alot.

Suddenly Deidara let out a loud moan when Sasuke hit that special nerve and the emo smirked.

"Foound it!" He cooed as he started pumping in and out, hitting that same spot over and over again.

Deidara had to moan every time Sasuke hit that spot, He didn't want to but he couldn't not... it was like blinking or breathing.

Finally Sasuke pulled out of Deidara and kissed up his stomach to his chest, to his neck, and found it's destination that was his lips. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the panting blond's mouth. Deidara was to tired to object so he let Sasuke kiss him.

**Hidan's Pov**

Hidan looked around, wondering were his friend was, ' Where the fuck is Deidara?" Hidan said looking randomly at Sai who just blinked and said, " In Sasuke's room"

Hdan's eyes widened in understanding and looked at the ravens door. "Won't be able to do much since it started awhile ago... and Sasuke locked the door" said Sai and Hidan narrowed his eyes, "Then why aren't you in there?" He asked evilly.

"Because i wanna rape Naruto, Duh" said Sai as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hidan blinked and frowned "I really didn't need to fucking hear that!" he spat before leavig that area and walking away.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around Hidan and his eyes widened, struggling and making a scene.

"OI, LET GO OF ME BITCH!" He yelled but only got a chuckle in return.

"No"

"YES"

"No"

"FUCKING YES"

"No"

"FUCKING DAMMIT YES!"

"No"

"FUCKING PLOOFIN DAMMIT YES!"

"Ploofin? What the fuck is that."

"It's a word Shiro fucking made up in the shower one day. Saying it like Ploofin is sayig Fucking. but saying it Ploofa is like saying epic" He said suddenly getting itno discription of the world, forgetting that the old dinosaur was holding him way to close.

"Hnn well thats nice.."

"Damn is... NOW LET GO!" Hidan yelled while suddenly flipping Kakazu onto his back and screaming, " WHOOO I WIN" and running away.

Kakazu smirked and thought to himself "He is so cute and unique... and i cant stop strring at his ass..."

**End of chapter**

**I know that was short but thats all I had planned for this. The Kakuhida was for Princess-Samme cause she absolutly wanted Kakuhida to be their so... their you go!**

**DONT KILL ME FOR MAKIN DEI BE RAPED BY SASUKE *Runs and hides in a tower* You guys so kow it was sexy! **

**Yeah i actually made up the word Ploofa in the shower one day XD *Sudden thoughts of me in the shower runs through my fangirl readers minds* gasp hey quit thinking that shame on you!**

**lol Jk had to put that down (The thoughts of shower part not me makin up the word ploofa caus ei did make that up)**

**Reveiw please or i might just not update as fast~**

**Bye bye for now~**


	8. Chapter 8 Baseball bats?

Chapter 8

_**Hey guys... DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK MY TO GET THIS FONT? I kept messing up - .- cause I'm just that smart. So I have chapter eight done and ready to read! Hur hur hur! I LOVE this chapter for reasons I'm not allowed to speak of yet until it pops up in the story. I will tell you when my FAVORITE part happens though cause I seriously can't wait for you guys to read it :D! And I'm listen to some 3oh!3 songs so I'm REALLY inspired. I believe it depends on the songs that I'm listening to too help me Wright my chapters and actually feel like wrighting them!**_

_**Alright so I kind of got this idea from my brain when he replayed the movie "Vampires suck" but at the same time nothing like it so... yeah. I just hope you guys like it and I have a feeling that some of my readers (You know who you are) Will be laughing allot. After all it is my goal to please you guys with my drama filled, action packed, humor infused stories is it not? :D. Right then as they say on clean house... "LET'S GET TO GETTIN!"**_

_**Disclaimer: I no own Naru-chan and friends, trust me if I did you guys would know, The kids would be screaming to their friends "GET THE BLEED AWAY NOW NARUTO'S OOON!"**_

_**Chapter eight**_

_**Baseball bats?**_

**Deidara's Pov.**

Deidara was outside with everyone else now, pale, he wasn't sure what had happened but he was sore and in pain and it was all Sasuke's fault. Deidara noticed Sasori walking towards him and he gulped, he hasn't told him yet. How could he? It was like he cheated on the red head and had sex with Sasuke, or at least in his mind it was.

Sasori maneuvered past a freaked out Hidan who is running away from some guy that's chasing him with a bunny in his hand screaming," IT'S GANNA TOUCH YOU JASHINIST! THE FUCKING BUNNY WILL KILL YOU!"

Sasori finally made it over and looked at Deidara for about two minutes before a look of worry and understanding crossed his face.

"What did duck butt do?" He asked and Deidara heard a fierce seriousness, though the blonde only gaped. How did he know something was wrong and that it HAD to do with Sasuke?

Deidara would have lied, well isn't that the easy thing to do? Too bad for him because ever since he told that old lady that her puppy went into the field while indeed it had gone into town and the old lady ended up falling and dying, Deidara had ALOT of trouble lying.

"Sasuke... Raped me... un" Deidara said the last part in a very small murmur but when he saw the red heads eyes widen he silently cursed knowing that he had heard him clear as day. Sasori opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted with a loud.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Everyone turned to see a furious blonde, further more known as Naruto Uzumaki, starring at a confused Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto keep it down, why are you so mad?" Sasuke asked trying to shush the blonde, though this only seemed to upset Naruto further.

"BECAUSE YOUR SUPPOSE TO FUCKING LOVE ME YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Naruto and the weirdest thing happened next, the inisant blonde that was on the swing set five days ago left entirely as Naruto pulled out a baseball bat and started moving towards Sasuke.

Deidara, and everyone else, was shocked since no one had a clue that Naruto liked Sasuke. Naruto was behind Sasuke before the raven could even process what Naruto had said when suddenly BAM Naruto smacked Sasuke on the back of the head with the metal bat.

Gasps went around the crowd as Naruto hit Sasuke again, this time directly on his back, and there was a small cracking sound. Deidara's eyes were wide when he started to see blood from the blonde's beating and he shut his eye lids tightly. Deidara felt dizzy, like he was going to fall, when a pair of strong arms went around him to keep him up. Deidara didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was Sasori, so he didn't.

The beating went on for about fifteen minutes with Naruto screaming stuff like "CRY YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS YOU FUCKING WHORE! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LIKE HIM BETTER THEN ME? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR FUCKING EMO ASS?"

Deidara was scared and suddenly he got curious as to why Naruto was even here in the first place.

"D-danna, un" Deidara whispered and he felt Sasori's lips move close to his right ear.

"What's wrong Dei?" Sasori whispered back. Deidara mentally laughed since 1. Naruto was beating someone to a bloody pulp. and 2. no one was stopping it.

"Why is Naruto here, un?" Deidara asked in a lone tone, afraid the blonde might hear him. Sasori sighed and hesitated before whispering, " Naruto is mentally crazy. He has mood swings and we swear he has two personalities, this is his bad self."

Deidara nodded, starring at the pissed of blonde who was still screaming stuff and hitting his bat against Sasuke's flesh. There was blood everywhere.

Blood.

Deidara's eyes widened and he shifted, in a predator state.

"So much blood coming from Sasuke... wonderful flesh... Maybe one chunk of that flesh wouldn't hurt... right?" Deidara thought to himself but then shook his head. he shut his eyes tight and turned around, just as police officers dressed in red strapped Naruto in a straight jacket and took him away while the medics took Sasuke away, and Orochimaru confiscated the baseball bat.

Deidara couldn't look at the blood. He had to get away.

"D-danna... I can't stay out h-here... there's so m-much blood, un" Deidara said desperately and Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara as well as began directing him away.

When Sasori said it was ok to open his eyes Deidara did. They were in a shadowed corner farther away from where most of the crazies hung out. Deidara found this empty, quiet spot good for asking questions. He sat down in the corner and watched as his spot obviously wasn't good enough since Sasori pulled him to sit in his lap near the wall.

"Hey... danna, un..."

"Hmmm whets up Dei?"

"I wanted to know... about Gaara, un"

Sasori stiffened a little but sighed.

"Like what Dei?"

"Well, what's his favorite color, un?" (A/N Oh god... if any of you have read my story "Damn red heads"... you would understand why I love this question!)

"He likes the color beige"

"What's his favorite food, un?"

"He likes any kind of sweet that doesn't have mints in it... where is all this coming from Dei?"

Deidara hesitated and then swallowed his fear, if he was going to do this he needed Sasori's help.

"I want to cure Gaara, un" Deidara said and suddenly he felt Sasori's puppet arms freeze. Deidara thought he was about to be killed when suddenly Sasori was hugging him.

"I love you." Sasori whispered and Deidara felt himself blushing, " You always surprise me, Ai."

Deidara looked up, confused, " Ai?"

"It means love Deidara" Sasori said with a smile and Deidara grinned.

Deidara smiled and pecked Sasori's cheek. "Well isn't that nice, a lot better than brat, un" Deidara giggled and Sasori grinned.

"Keep that up and I will go back to calling you brat, Ai"

"No no no no!"

"Ha-ha Fine it can stay Ai, as long as you behave"

"I can't make any promises on that one, you know that, un"

"Yeah, but that's why I'm here, is it not?"

"Ha! You guys are crazy, what are you talking about with the whole 'You need it more than me' shit, un?"

Deidara and Sasori laughed at that comment since they both knew it was true and Sasori had no problem admitting it to Deidara. Deidara was glad that Sasori could tell him anything, he really wanted Sasori to trust him to so fixing Gaara would be a good thing. Well, if Deidara were to date Sasori but the red heads cousin freak out all the time over Deidara, which would be awkward and complicated.

Deidara sighed and leaned closer to Sasori chest, he was so comfortable and the weird wooden warmth from Sasori made Deidara almost forget his worries, though some were far too large to forget sadly.

"So what's his favorite toy, un"

"Huh?"

"Gaara, What's his favorite toy, un?"

"Oh! He has this Teddy bear that he has had since birth, he loves it allot and they had to allow him to have t here otherwise he wouldn't have stopped screaming."

"Aw I had a lot of stuffed animals when I was little, un"

"What happened to them Ai,?"

"They burned in the fire place, un"

"Huh?"

"I threw them into the fire place while the flames were going, un"

"Why?"

"I don't know, un"

"Ha you really are crazy"

"Shut up, un" 

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hey guys, I realized something while typing this. I'm planning on keeping this story going for awhile so maybe that's why I keep making the chapters go by with little time changing. I mean it's taken me eight chapters to type eight days and most of them were from the first three days. Wow I might actually have a seriously long story :D! Whoo!**

**I got Microsoft word 2007 installed on my laptop today so now there will be (hopefully) No more spelling errors :D! Kudos to me!**

**I like how Naruto freaks out in this chapter XD I spent all night last week laughing at Sasuke's pain for what he did to Deidara (its karma Sasuke)**

**I'm so sad and happy at the same time, I've been having love problems with Akiko lately and I'm getting a little scared :o but I don't think our relationship is going to change so that's good at least.**

**Alright well I believe that's all I have to say so I hope everyone has a nice day/night and enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to Review guys because I've started the program were if I don't get reviews I don't publish another chapter (Which won't matter since this is my most popular story).**

**See ya later guys Love ya and Hej då~ (Sorry that's my Swedish way of saying bye :D)**


	9. Chapter 9 Getting close

Hey guys! Ok so I have absolutely no reason for why this is so late except that I've been really busy and I haven't really had all that much Inspiration but I'm forcing myself to sit here and finish Chapter Nine for you guys. Your welcome! Haha ok so erm… I have no clue what will happen I'm just going to go with the flow of fingers and mind and we'll see how that turns out (Hopefully wonderful) Remember I do except criticism because I want my writing skills to improve as much as possible, even if that means getting some rough comments. What I mean by allowing criticism is I'm perfectly fine with you guys telling me what's wrong in a kind, respectful way and not flaming me. Any flamers will be stalked and destroyed by a slow and painful death of me sending Akiko after them to destroy. Now that's a scary thought.

Alright so enough of my threatening lets get to the disclaimer and then the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I No own Naru-chan and friends….. I wish I did though…**

**Chapter Nine**

**Getting close**

Deidara was in his room quietly, deep in thought. He had no clue how to get close to Gaara alone so he was extremely happy that Sasori was going to help him. Deidara was also sure that Sasori was over joyed that Deidara was going to help fix Gaara. After all… It was his fault that Gaara was like this, so it only seemed right for him to fix it.

Deidara was laying on his bed, his feet in the air and kicking around. It was pretty late at night right now and Deidara still couldn't get the image of Sasuke being beaten out of his mind. It served the stupid raven right.

Deidara looked up at the door and frowned. It was awkwardly quiet. Deidara wondered if Itachi was on guard or if it was empty. Usually Deidara could hear some kind of noise coming from outside his room at night, but not tonight.

Deidara was curious, but not enough to make him risk leaving his room, which is like a safe haven for him. Deidara didn't even want to imagine what it would be like to get caught by Orochimaru.

Deidara sighed and rolled over to were he was now laying on his back, starring at the ceiling.

Deidara's mind wandered away and before he knew it he was singing his mothers song.

"_In the life of hunger and hate… Believe, Dream, Believe,_

_In the house of torture and pain… Believe, Dream, Believe,_

_When the rain falls down and the white fades to blue… Believe, Dream, Believe,_

_The one you thought was your enemy will rejoice and love by your side, Believe, Dream, Believe,_

_In the mad house…._

_The Children die, the men cry…_

_The Psycho's laugh and rejoice as the white turn's red…._

_In the mad house…_

_There is no escape for those who are sane… In the mad house…._

_Burn! Burn! The fire crackles and the white turns red!_

_Maybe if you're crazy enough the mad house won't be a threat…_

_But soon, BUT SOON, the psycho's will sing as the white turn's red…._

_Crackle, crackle the fire blazes as the red fades blue, for those who escape by red soon fade to blue…_

_A love, YOUR LOVE, will go red forever in the undying cycle with you…_

_The mad house will fade…_

_The psycho's will praise…_

_The fire will Blaze…_

_As the white turns red…._

_All will go good… but for how long we wonder?_

_Well the love, YOUR LOVE, will stay with you as fire crackles,_

_Boom, Boom the explosions go._

_Doom, Doom for the psycho's._

_But one or two will stay as lovers should…._

_So… Dream, Believe, Listen as then BOOM sounds of and the blazing starts again in the life of the psycho's…._

_The madness never ends…."_

By the time Deidara was done he was crying. Deidara wiped away his tears and sat up.

"Why did you… hate me, un?" He asked his mother even though he knew he wouldn't get a reply. She wasn't watching him, she probably doesn't even care. Deidara doesn't know why his mother hated him so much. he didn't do anything but be good and try t get her to like him. Was it the fact that Deidara was a mutated freak? Probably since that seemed to be the only thing wrong with Deidara. at least from what he knew about.

Deidara looked down at the ground and stomped his foot on the floor. He hoped that his mother felt that.

Deidara knew he needed sleep if he and Sasori were going to try to get close to Gaara tomorrow but he just couldn't sleep. So instead of worrying about sleep he stood up and decided to get something done. He needed to talk to Hidan.

Now. 

Deidara stood and walked over to the door. He quietly turned the knob and peeked out. The entire place was deserted.

Weird…

Deidara walked outside and closed his door. He walked around the large room, passing the table and staring up at the TV that had a fuzzy white and black screen still going.

Even weirder…

Deidara shook it off and walked to all four corners, not even a sleeping Itachi…

This was really starting to freak the poor blonde out. Deidara went to room one, Hidan's room, and knocked on the door. There was no reply.

Deidara pressed his ear to the door and couldn't even hear the loud (a little too loud) snore of Hidan's open freaking mouth.

WHERE IS EVERYONE?

Deidara decided to at least check inside Hidan's room but when he tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Erm… Hida-kun? A-are you in there, un?" He whispered while tapping the door lightly with his finger tips.

The blonde, yet again, heard no reply. It was beginning to freak him out and he jumped when he heard a large crack on the other side of the room.

Deidara turned around to see a speckle of red hair in the corner and a metal pole rolling out of the darkness. The pole must have been what fell.

Deidara stared at the pole but relaxed when he heard the sound of his Danna's voice.

"Deidara is that you?" Sasori called and Deidara sighed.

"y-yea. God Danna you scared the crap out of me, un. Where is everyone, un?" He asked as he started walking over to the dark corner. The thought of why Sasori wasn't coming out of the darkness tugged at the back of his mind, but he didn't let it affect him so he just kept walking.

"I don't know. I cam in for a late shift and everyone was gone. I didn't know if you were still here… I'm glad you're safe." Sasori said and Deidara smiled as he approached the corner and the red head.

"yea me too I was worried that you-"Deidara was cut off when suddenly a pair of wooden hands went around his throat and started cutting off his air flow. The blonde began coughing and grabbing at the red heads hands, trying to loosen the others grip.

Sasori walked out of the shadows and his eyes were pure black and when he smiled…. His teeth were razor sharp. The red heads face was cracked and it looked like sand was pouring out of it.

"I'm glad you're safe… So I can kill you myself." He whispered and Deidara's eyes widened. He could feel tears run down his face as it got harder and harder to breathe.

"Ssssh don't scream or struggle, you're only making it worse for yourself Deidara," Sasori cooed in a soothing tone, like a mother would speak to an injured child.

Deidara's body got limper and he started falling as he felt Sasori's wet tongue run along his ear.

"I'll love you better when your dead~" He whispered and then everything went black.

Deidara woke up screaming in his white bed. He was crying and his neck still hurt. He grabbed the sheets and threw them off the bed. It wasn't until Sasori came running in that Deidara realized he was still screaming.

The red head sat down on the bed and swiftly, yet gently, moved Deidara on his lap. He let Deidara rest his head don the red heads chest as he rocked the blonde and stroked his hair, whispering comforting words as Deidara sobbed.

That was the worst nightmare Deidara has had in awhile, he hated it and his neck still felt like those stiff hands were trying to kill him. Whatever that was in the dream, it wasn't his Sasori. That monsters touch was cold and cruel, while Sasori's is loving, warm, and gentle.

"Deidara… what's wrong? What happened?" The red head asked.

"N-nothing… just a n-nightmare….u-un," Deidara replied through quick gasps of air.

Sasori nodded, knowing that Deidara didn't like talking about his nightmares, and they just sat there for awhile.

Deidara doesn't remember going to sleep; he actually thought he was awake in the dream. Maybe he fell asleep while singing his mothers song like he did when he was younger. That would be understandable.

"Do you still want to go see Gaara?" Sasori asked and Deidara nodded in reply.

After Deidara got himself together and Sasori helped him with his hair, they went to go eat breakfast and headed to Gaara's dorms. Gaara was in team joy. Why he was in team joy was unknown, considering the red head hates everything and everyone.

Deidara waited for Sasori to unlock the door and they stepped inside. In the sat Gaara, who was in the far corner as usual, Kiba, lee, Haku, and Neji. Small team.

Deidara breathed deeply and slowly walked over to Gaara. The red head had spotted him long before he had gotten over there all the way, so he should be use to seeing the blonde by now.

Deidara got over there and smiled kindly.

"Good morning Gaara," He said in a friendly tone. Deidara had learned that it was best to make people trust you when you were kind and show no signs of hostility or anger.

Gaara eyed Deidara and stayed quiet, meaning he wasn't going to respond at all. Deidara smiled and moved some hair out of his face.

"It's a really pretty day… what do you think, un?" he asked and Gaara looked out the window and nodded. At least Deidara got a response.

Deidara smiled and started to hum then found himself quietly singing:

"A duck walked dup to a lemonade stand

And the duck said to the man running the stand

'Hey….. Got any grapes?'

The man said,' No we just sell lemonade

It's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade

Can I get you a glass?'

The duck said,' I'll pass'

Then he waddled away, Waddle, waddle

'Till the very next day

But the duck walked up to the lemonade stand

And said to the man running the stand

'Hey, got any… grapes?'

The man said 'No like I said yesterday

We just sell lemonade-"

Deidara was cut off by Gaara's laughter and he stared at Gaara.

"Ha, ha, ha! What are you singing!"

"T-the duck song…. Un…."

"That is a weeeiiiiird song!"

"I like it, Un. It's very different from other songs…Un …"

Gaara stared at Deidara, as if he was trying to read Deidara's thoughts. Gaara was so much like Sasori. There hair color was almost the same, there eyes had the same kind of hidden pain in them, The way they sat, like the were ready to kill someone who snuck up behind them, that strange emotionless expression on there face, that one twitchy finger, the glaze of over protectiveness that is just barely visible in there eyes.

Deidara suddenly began wondering who Gaara felt like he had to protect. He wanted to know who Gaara would give his life for and why. He wanted to know everything about this boy and he knew that hopefully he would find out.

Deidara felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Sasori with a soft, encouraging expression on his face. Deidara smiled and looked back at Gaara. Even though he had smiled he couldn't help but remember that terrible nightmare…

"Gaara-san…un…"

"Don't call me that…. What do you want… why are you here?"

"I….. I wanted to say…. I'm sorry, un"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Oh god finally. I'm really dory for how late this is…. I just hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try my best to get the next chapter done. It WILL be done before three weeks.**

**The duck song is a real song and I didn't make it up. Look it up on you tube if you haven't heard it before.**

**Alright so what's been happening in my life right now? I got a turtle and named her Tonka… Akiko came down from Louisiana and spent the night with me! And that's all I can think of XD.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review~~~**


	10. Chapter 10 Friends?

**CHAPTER TEN :D**

**Yea that's right, I said it! Its chapter ten bitches and you know what that means? GAARA'S RESPONSE! Will he cry? Will he kill Deidara? Will he just sit there like an idiot? Will he barf rainbows? All is unknown until you REEEAAAD! So of course, due to your curiosity and awesomeness and no will power to resist my stories, you will read and do as I say :D! So. Get you comfort food, A nice spot to relax, maybe some friends and your trust worthy blanky and Enjoy~**

**Oh and I no own Naruto :/ only the amazingingly RAINBOWLISH'S idea's that pop into my brain~**

**Chapter Ten**

**Friends?**

Deidara stared at Gaara waiting to see how the boy would react to what Deidara had said. Gaara stared at him for a few minutes, then blinked slowly.

Deidara was sure that the boy was going to kill him, in revenge, but it surprised him when the boy quietly started laughing.

Deidara gaped as the boy's laughter got louder and louder until he was holding his stomach and pretty soon he fell out of his chair, laughing so hard Deidara could see tears coming out of his eye sockets.

Deidara looked up at Sasori in confusion, which had the same confused expression.

He obviously didn't know what was going on either.

The boy laughed for a LONG time until slowly but surely, he starting quieting down and taking large gasps of air.

Gaara stood up shakily, still catching his breathe while Sasori whispered, "He laughed for thirty minutes straight…."

Deidara's eyes widened and looked at the boy. Was his apology really that stupid to Gaara? Did Gaara not want to accept it? That must be the reason because Deidara wouldn't know why anyone would laugh at something so serious.

Gaara sat back down and wiped his eyes. Once he was done I saw the black around his eyes was still there. 'So it wasn't make up!' Deidara thought.

Gaara stared at Deidara and smiled slightly. He stood and walked over to Deidara and was now standing right in front of him. Deidara was sure he was going to die Unsure, sad, leaving Sasori to be alone, probably going to hell to be tortured by his mother.

Then another weird thing happened. Gaara hugged him.

Not just one of those quick hugs either. Gaara had his arms around Deidara's neck, hugging him for what seemed longer then the laughter. It stunned Deidara so he didn't move and just let himself be hugged.

Can anyone say WEIRD?

Finally Gaara released Deidara and backed up. He was grinning wickedly now.

"Um… yea you can kill me now Gaara, un…" Deidara said and Gaara laughed a little.

"I'm… not going to kill you…"

"WHY NOT, UN? I ALMOST KILLED YOU, UN!"

"So? I've been wanting a death wish forever….."

"Um… what, un?"

"Yea… I wish you had killed me…. But OF COURSE I wasn't that lucky…. "

"B-but last week you were screaming about how I was ganna kill you, un!"

"Yea… In happiness… god I swear you people get my emotions mixed up…"

Deidara stared at the red head in utter confusion. So Gaara WASN'T mad at him or crazy because of him?

Ok so then…. Why was he even here?

"Um.. Gaara…. I f I didn't make you mental… what did, un?"

"Oh um… mostly all of my family hating me… my uncle trying to kill me… all of my friends abandoning me cause I killed my uncle when he tried to kill me…."

"Well ok then, un!"

Deidara smiled, awkwardly glad that was over with. So that just left one thing.

"Since that's done… we need to escape, un!" He said with determination. Gaara and Sasori both stared at him like he was crazy.

Ok so Deidara couldn't really see the way Sasori was looking at him but by the way the red head had gone rigid, he knew he was.

"What?" Sasori and Gaara said in unison and Deidara nodded. The blonde stood and walked so that both could see him just fine.

"You heard me, un!" he whispered," We can't stay here. I was warned that BAD things will happen if we do. And we will all die, un!"

"… what kind of crack have you been taking?" Gaara asked and Deidara stomped his foot in frustration.

"I'm serious, un! We have to leave, un!"

"Well… I don't think you're right about us dying… but I seriously do want to get you two out of here Dei…. So what's the plan?" Sasori said and asked.

Deidara stood there awkwardly.

"Um… I don't know yet… I was hoping you guys would think of something…" He admitted and Sasori faced palmed.

"I'll work on it… you two just go outside with the others now and We'll talk later." Sasori said. Gaara and Deidara nodded and did as Sasori said.

Outside there was a completely different vibe between Gaara and Deidara. I dangerous vibe. Threatening, like the two were invading each others personal space.

"Well… Ima go see how Hidan is doing… un…" Deidara said and Gaara nodded.

Deidara walked and searched for his albino friend for awhile until he finally spotted, more like heard, him.

Deidara turned his head and saw Hidan screaming his head doff at Kakazu. Pretty funny site if you ask him.

Deidara walked over and slapped his hand over Hidan's face. Hidan's eyes widened and he suddenly fell back, wiping his mouth.

"THE FUCK BLONDIE? YOU JUST FUCKING LICKED ME VIA HAND!" He yelled and Deidara laughed.

"Yea that's what you get for not noticing me, un!" he said and wiggled a finer at Hidan who frowned.

"You KNOW I don't like to be fucking licked!"

"Yea… why the hell do you think I did it, un?"

"Um…. To get on my nervous you little bitch?"

"Yea pretty much, un."

"Mer…."

"Mer, un?"

"Yea… MER!"

"What the hell is 'Mer', un?"

"Um… some random sound slash word?"

"Alrighty then have fun with that Hidan…un…"

"I WILL DAMMIT!"

Deidara and Hidan stared at each other for a minute or two before Kakazu stepped in the way.

"Um like I was saying… Astronauts what win…." Kakazu said calmly

"NO THE FUCK THEY WOULDN'T!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara stared confused.

"Um… what are you guys fighting about, un?" Deidara asked and the two both looked at him and said in unity:

"Were fighting about who would win in a fight. A caveman, or and Astronaut."

"Oh that's easy, un!"

"WHO?" Hidan yelled and Kakazu leaned in curiously.

"Neither, the caveman would be frozen and the Astronaut would be dead from some weird time travel he couldn't survive while trying to get to the caveman, un!"

Hidan and Kakazu both stared at Deidara awkwardly and Kakazu shook his head while Hidan burst into some weird laughter.

"You really are crazy…" Kakazu whispered while Hidan yelled, "OH MY JASHIN THAT WAS FUCKING SMART BLONDIE!"

Deidara was going to take Hidan's statement since it was a lot nicer. He smiled and nodded.

"Yea I know, un."

The next few days proceeded blanly and a little boring, except for the weird and awesome talks with Hidan. Deidara didn't talk to Gaara to much, the awkward vibe was still so alive and freaky, although what else should he expect?

Deidara was eating his lunch when Hidan sat beside him and leaned over to Deidara. For the first time since Deidara has known his best friend, he was whispering.

"Dei… Stick dick just told me about the escape plan. Said that he thought you would want me to come along."

Deidara's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yea… I was hoping to get you… and Gaara… and maybe Kakazu… and Of course Danna, un" He whispered back.

Hidan grinned and slapped Deidara on the back right when he was putting a spoon of spaghetti in his mouth, which of course made him spit it right back out.

"HIDAN I WAS EATING THAT, UN!" Deidara yelled and the albino laughed.

"Not anymore Blondie! It's not in your fucking mouth; you do realize how gross it is to fucking spit food back up… right?" Hidan said and Deidara punched him in the arm.

"I didn't spit it out, you made me and you know t, un!"

"Pfft yea sure Dei, blame it on me why don't you!"

"I'm not blaming you I'm telling the truth, un!"

"Pfff sure!"

"UUUH YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE, UN!" Deidara yelled and moved his plate a little, then hit his head on the table twice before lifting it and blowing some hair out of his face frustratingly.

Hidan just laughed and said," LOVE YOU TOO BLONDIE!"

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Aren't you guys proud of me? I got a chapter done in only two days! I'm so proud I wanna PARTY! OH YEA YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! THAAAT'S RIGHT! IMA BE A NERD AND GO INTO ISCRIBBLE AND RP AS KAORU IN CELEBRATON XD!**

**Whooo…. Yeeaaa XD…. Now that that's done .…. So… how did you guys like this chapter? Say you love it or I'll take away you're um….. magical ability to….read my stories? XD Jk, jk but still, tell me how you liked it.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BITCHIES :D!**


	11. Chapter 11 Past blast

**Ok guys… it's official… I need help. I've tried several times to write this next chapter and I failed every time. I'm just going to give you guys a blast of the past here, let you see A few days from Deidara's childhood. Enjoy this and in the review's, if you really want me to continue, PLEASE HELP ME. I have the worst writers block for this story!**

Deidara, eight years old, giggled as he ran through the house. His father was playing chase with him while his mother was who knows where. That's ok, though, because he loved his daddy. Deidara loved his mommy, too. He always loved her.

Deidara looked behind him and squeaked when he saw his father was _right _there! So close to him! When he was picked up he whined and flailed.

"No fair daddy, un!" He would laugh with his father, just happy to be playing with him. That's how it was suppose to be, after all.

It was a bit sad that his mother never wanted to play… or was to busy… Deidara didn't really have many friends… or any for that matter. His clay art was great company though! Even more fun when it went BOOM!

Deidara smiled and hugged his dad, then was set down.

"Want something to eat?" His father asked, receiving a nod from the blonde haired child.

"Daddy can you make me a sandwich?" Deidara asked, smiling when his father agreed and led him into the kitchen.

Deidara struggled to climb onto one of the chairs, but managed and sat on his knees so he could see. He was so short right now… his father said he should be happy with it because when he was older he was going to be very tall, but Deidara didn't believe him.

How could people get taller anyways? It made no sense!

Once his sandwich was made, Deidara ate it happily, taking a bit. His father had gone and turned on the television, which Deidara knew because he could hear it from the living room, and was probably relaxing while Deidara ate.

After he was done Deidara threw the napkin his sandwich had been on away and went to go find his dad.

"Daddy can I go play in the back yard?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, just be careful,"

Deidara thanked his father and then ran to the back. They had a swing set out there and it was really fun because Deidara loved to see how high he could go, though he usually got scared after awhile. Plus there was this really cute kitty that would come to visit him out of no where.

It was like Butter, the cat, knew he was lonely! Deidara had named the kitty Butter because the color of it's fur reminded him of butter, sort of.

Deidara went over to the swing set and sat on one of the swings, glancing around. He wanted to play with Butter, so he would wait for the kitty. Deidara began to swing slowly in a back and forth motion. His legs kicked out when he went forward, and then folded back in as he went backwards. He would see how high he could go today while waiting.

It was a fun game and made time pass faster, so he did that for what seemed like forever until he finally heard a meow.

Deidara managed to come to a stop, almost falling off the swing, and then looked around. He saw Butter coming out of the bushes, her tail swaying behind her. Deidara smiled and got off the swing. Going to sit in a spot on the grass and wait as the cat approached him.

"Hello there Butter," He squeaked happily and reached his hand out to stroke the cat's fur. Butter crawled into his lap and purred as he pet her. She was so nice and soft. Deidara absolutely loved her! Though, when Deidara had asked if he could keep her in the house, he was told he had to keep her outside.

At first Deidara had been worried that the cat would leave and never come back, but he soon learned otherwise. So far she had visited him everyday! It was so much fun! Though, he was sure that she missed him dearly when Deidara couldn't come out to play. Deidara knew that because he missed her too! So she must miss him back.

Deidara lay on his back and watched as Butter crawled to lie on his stomach, meow for more attention. Deidara, of course, pet her.

He was his happiest when he was with Butter, because she couldn't say anything to make him sad. All she did was meow! Deidara had asked his teacher why all she did was meow, and she had said that that was the only sound cats knew how to make. It was kind of weird, if you think about it. How come cats can only meow? Why can't they actually talk to us? It was a bit unfair for the both, because they never really knew what each other was saying.

"Butter I love you!" Was usually returned with a meow or a nuzzle to the hand. Though, he took that as her saying it back. Often times Deidara would put his long blonde hair near her and move it around, watching as she tried to catch it like it was string. So cute!

Even though he wanted Butter to stay forever, he soon had to go back inside and leave the sad cat.

"See you tomorrow!" He would say and she would immediately start meowing sadly. She knew that when he said that, it meant he had to go.

When Deidara went back inside his mother was home, but she didn't say anything to Deidara.

The day had been… pretty quiet after that. Deidara stayed in his room, playing with some things or sleeping. Close to night he took a bath and then ate, having to go to sleep soon after. His dreams were odd. He dreamed of a red headed figure, telling him things while a much older version of him and the red head lay in a warm bed. He looked happier then he was when he was petting Butter, which Deidara thought wasn't possible.

Even though he dreamed of this man, he never remembered the dreams and had no way of knowing what it meant for him.

**:/ Yea ok so…. Just felt like putting something up. I feel so sorry for my fans that had to wait and don't even get more of the story. But at least we had something, right? And little Dei is adorable lol. **

**Ok so Don't forget to Review and if you have any ideas that could help me, please do not hesitate to tell me! Maybe your idea will be chosen? You never now c: **


End file.
